Fire Emblem: Terris
by Raidori
Summary: Marek, a banished prince. Lyn a nomad turned noble. She loves him, he loves her back but refuses to show it. When she is taken, he will show her, show all of them how much he will sacrifice, how far he will go to save her, to love her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wassup all, it's been forever since I've attempted at any story and this is a first. I've never attempted a Fire Emblem story but I've recently gotten hooked thanks to my GBA emulator. Specifically Rekka no Ken and Sacred Stones.**

**And I hope you all don't mind me taking a few liberties with the time frame of travel, I don't usually get realistic when it comes to video games (takes all the fun out of it) but I refuse to believe you get from point A to point B in a matter of like a day or if its very far away two to three days you know. Unless of course the game specifically mentions the time frame.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem**

* * *

Lyn was sitting on the log that they had dragged over while she enjoyed the stew she had made. She looked up from her bowl to find her companion of two weeks now concentrating on the small leather book in his left hand while the right carefully cradled his own bowl.  
Every night since they began their journey together he would read his book with what little light he could, Lyn was very curious as to what was so fascinating about the pages within.

"Marek?" She began.

"Yes? What's on your mind Lyn?" Marek returned her question.

He looked up at her with his deep blue eyes and paitiently waited for her to begin. Lyn couldn't help but find the man sitting across from her very attractive, the way the setting sun's light played about the angles of his face. His black hair that seemed to spike naturally even when she had found him on the plains.

"May I ask you a question?" She continued.

"That depends." He quickly answered.

"On what exactly?" She tried again.

"If the question is about my scar." He said while indicating the two scars that ran from his lower left jaw and up just under his left eye.  
"Then no you certainly may not."

"Oh... I didn't mean to offend." Lyn answered in an apologetic tone.

"You have done no such thing Lyn, I apologize if my tone was less than friendly. It is... It is a sensitive subject." Marek explained.

"No, no I understand." Lyn smiled at him. "So then, may I ask you a question not pertaining to your scar?"

"By all means." He said.

"What are those books you're always reading?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Well the one I'm currently reading is my book of tactics and strategy, I'd love to try some of these if we had more people." He answered.

"And the other one?" She asked again.

"The other one is a book of class analysis." He said.

"Class analysis?" Lyn echoed.

"Yes, for example, the bandits we've ran into every now and again. I'm sure you've noticed that they all, more or less, fight the same way." He explained. "More often than not, they're muscle monkeys with any kind of axe they can find."

Lyn giggled at his analogy of the fools they had encountered. Marek noticed her small giggle and offered a small smile of his own in return.

"Would you care to read them Lyn?" He asked.

"Oh, um no thank you Marek." Lyn quickly said.

"Are you sure? I'm fairly certain you could get some helpful knowledge out of them." He tried.

"It's not that I don't think I wouldn't its just that um... Icantread." She finished in a very hushed tone.

"Can't read... Surprising. Although I guess growing up on the plains reading was a skill deemed as unnecessary." He said.

"Yes..." Lyn mumbled.

"Would you like me to teach you?" He asked.

"W-what?" She asked while looking up at him.

"You don't have to agree, I just thought it might be something to do while we're traveling." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm not exactly the easiest person to teach." She mumbled again.

"Nonsense." He said while walking over to her. "It would be my pleasure Lyn."

Marek reached into his bag and pulled out a small leather book much like the ones he read the only difference being this one was red while the others were black. He handed the book to her then pulled out a quill pen and an ink well. Lyn opened the book to find it completely blank.

"I don't understand Marek, what am I to do with a blank book?" She asked him.

"This way you can actually learn the proper ways to write letters and words instead of simply copying the images of them." He explained.

"Oh, I see. So what should I write first?" She asked.

Marek smiled at her and began explaining the shapes and curves to form certain letters. They worked together until the only light was from the glowing embers of their campfire. Marek closed the book for her and collected the writing materials. Standing from the log he offered her his hand. Smiling she took it and they retired to the tent that they shared.

"Thank you for teaching me how to read and write Marek." Lyn said while getting into her bedroll.

"No need to thank me Lyn." Marek smiled at her. "It's what friends do, is it not."

Lyn smiled at his words then closed her eyes for some much needed rest.

Lyn and Marek continued their journey towards Bulgar early in the morning after a simple breakfast. Lyn couldn't help but look he companion over for the third time since the morning had begun. By his attire one would never guess him to be a simple tactician. The dark blue coat that ended at his calves and spread at a certain angle that made it resemble a Falcon's tail. The simple black shirt under it, no extra embroidery. The dark leather belt holding up simple black breeches and black leather boots. All in all he did not cut an intimidating figure with his clothes alone, adding in his dark slightly spiky hair, piercing dark blue eyes and the scars of his face however. The sword that he carried in his left hand which resembled Lyn's in shape also helped.

"Hey, Marek." Lyn began.

"Yes, Lyn?" He responded.

"I never got a chance to ask before but, why do you carry around that sword?" She asked.

"Mostly to discourage bandits and pickpockets for attacking me." He lied. "If I were to be attacked I would most likely be killed."

"Surely you know some forms of attacking and defense?" She said almost surprised.

"True, I know a few techniques that could keep me alive, but not for long." He lied again. "But enough, we don't need to dwell on that for too long. After all, you're here."

Marek looked at her at the end of his statement and smiled, a small smile but a smile none the less. Lyn smiled back at him. The rest of the trip to Bulgar was uneventful, only the sound of various creatures in the trees keeping them entertained. When the city came into view Marek was actually surprised, it was larger than he expected. Lyn was instantly going from shop to shop looking for anything and everything. He had finally caught up with her when one single voice was able to cut through the crowd.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Both Lyn and Marek turned towards the voice.

"Hm?" Lyn scowled.

"Wait O beauteous one!" The man continued. "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" The rage in her eyes clearly visible.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia." The man smiled. "I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

Lyn crossed her arms with her brows tightly knitted together. "Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose toungues"?"

"Ooooh... You're even lovely when you're cruel." The man said.

"Let's go Marek. I've nothing more to say." Lyn said.

Marek stepped walked by her side as she stormed towards the city exit.

"Wait! Please..." The man called after them.

"Sain! Hold your toungue!" A man in red armor chastised the first.

"Ah! Kent my boon companion..." The man now known as Sain started.

Marek and Lyn were too far away to hear the rest of their conversation. They had almost exited the city when their path was blocked by horses, by the matching armor they clearly they belonged to the two knights still bickering like school boys.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." Lyn stated.

"Of course, my apologies." Kent said.

"Thank you, you, at least, seem honorable enough." Lyn said.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've me before." Kent said with a thoughtful face.

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn asked with confusion written on her face.

"Hey! No fair Kent! I saw her first!" Sain nearly pouted.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" Lyn scowled and stormed away Marek following behind her.

"Wait! Please! It's not like that!" Kent called after them.

Lyn's face was set in a deep scowl, it was frightening if Marek was being honest with himself. Not really knowing what else to do he gently put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with and her frustration seemed to melt away.

"Are you well Lyn? Those men didn't get to you too bad did they?" He gently asked.

"No. Its just, because they're knights I'm to swoon over them and go share a bed after one line declaring my beauty?" She said while stomping her foot.

"There, there Lyn. We're away from them now, let us continue on our way yes?" He smiled at her.

"Yes." She smiled back at him.

They had only gone perhaps fifty yards out the city gates when a group of five bandits had come upon them. Their leader, a large man with graying hair and a wicked scar on his right temple stepped directly in front of Lyn.

"My my, aren't you the pretty one. Your name is Lyndis is it not?" He asked.

"What did you call me?" Lyn asked surprised. "... Who are you?"

"What a waste, such a waste... The things I'll do for gold. Oh well time to die darlin'!" The man smirked as his croonies took up postions surrounding them.

Marek had one hand on the hilt of his blade while Lyn backed up unsure of how to even begin to get safe.

"Oh, no! There's more than I can handle..." She said almost scared. "But I won't give up!"

"Hey there she is!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" The bandit grunted.

"What?" She asked turning towards the voice.

"Whew... Finally caught up." It was Sain and Kent.

After a brief argument on how to proceed it was decided that Sain and Kent would follow Marek's order and help them be done with these brigands. Ignoring a few mishaps with Sain and his lance the battle was short lived and everyone more or less unscathed. Following the knight's reason for looking for Lyn they were both shocked to find her being nobility. Lyn wasn't sure of what to do now.

"I'm sorry Marek, this makes things much more complicated then I had previously thought." She looked at him. "What will you do? Will you come with me or continue on your own?"

"It's up to really, I've no where to be." He said.

"You wish for me to decide?" Lyn asked. "It could be dangerous."

"Isn't it always." He answered.

"... Thank you Marek. I would be happy for your companionship to Caelin." She smiled at him.

"Of course, now let us be off." He said simply.

Lyn smiled at him and they all began towards Caelin, but not before making a detour towards a shrine of some sorts.

They had been traveling for three days now and were setting up camp for a much needed rest. Lyn still continued her studying with Marek whenever she could and was surprised with herself at how fast she was learning. Marek didn't seem surprised at all, almost like he knew she would be able to get this as quickly as she had. Night had fallen and Lyn had gone to her tent. She saw Marek attempt to follow only to be stopped by Kent, Marek smirked and walked towards his own.

Sleep refused to take her as she tossed and turned over the events that had happened in the past two weeks. Finding Marek unconcious on the plains, defeating pillaging bandits with his help, now most recently finding she was the Marquess' Granddaughter. She rose from her bedroll and exited her tent in hopes of speaking with Marek. When Lyn poked her head into his tent however she found an empty bedroll. Curious she examined the tent for any trace of the man and found light foot prints leading off to the veil of trees. That's where she found him sitting cross legged with his blade in his hands starring into the blade.

"What troubles you? Can't sleep?" He asked before she was even near him.

"Um, y-yes." She said. "I was hoping we could talk."

He rose from his position on the ground and re sheathed his sword. Turning to face her his face illuminated by the moonlight.

"Of course, what's on your mind Lady Lyndis?" Marek asked.

"Please don't call me that." She quickly said.

"It is who you are, it would be best to properly address you as such." He said.

"But we're friends, and friends don't use honorifics." She reasoned. "We are friends, right Marek?" She asked while stepping closer to him.

"Of course we are, it is just-

"Just what?" She cut him off and invaded his personal space.

"We are now even further from one another on the social scale." He responded. "At first I was but a simple tactician and you were a proud Sacean nomad, already higher than I could hope to reach. Now you are a noble of Caelin and still I am but a lowly tactician."

"Don't say that." She said softly. "You're my friend, we're on the same level as we always will be." She finished with a smile.

"So you say, but I think your new vassal Kent would have objections to such a claim." Marek said.

"Yes, I noticed that. I must ask you, why were you coming to my tent?" She asked.

"If I were to lie it would be that I was going to help you with your reading some more." He said. "But the truth is my feet carried me there and when I bumped into Kent, well you saw."

"Oh?" She blushed at his statement.

"How is your reading and writing coming along, if I may ask." He said.

"Good, I agree it would be easier if we had more time to work on it but I'm getting the hang of it." She answered.

"Excellent, it wouldn't do anyone any good if the other nobles found that one could not read. Trust me, I know how petty they can be." He said.

An awkward silence fell upon them as Lyn was still close to Marek while he made sure not to touch her. She took one more step towards him and before he could protest had her hand on his left cheek. Brushing her thumb over his scar, she looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

"I already told you, you may not ask questions about my scar." His voice had an edge to it.

"I just have, now, will you answer it?" She asked again.

"... More than you could imagine." He answered, this time his voice sounded sad.

"Okay, that is all for now." She said. "I'm sorry, I just-

"Don't worry about it, you were curious." He cut her off.

Marek placed his hand over her's and she could feel his lips curve into a small smile.

"I think this is the most I've heard you speak since I found you on the plains." She said.

"We never had much to talk about. But yes, I tend to be soft spoken." He said.

Without another word Lyn threw herself at him, placing her lips over his own. He did not shove her away, but gently nudged her away. He did not give any response as he walked back towards their camp. She remained frozen where she stood for quite some time before she too walked back to camp. Marek already back in his tent, gave no signs of movement to still be awake. Worried that she may have made him, Lyn went back to her tent making sure to talk with him about it in the morning.

When the morning came, Marek refused to speak with her. His body language did not make him come off as angry, and his eyes still held the usual cold calculating look they always had. Lyn was clearly upset, but she did not let it get to her as she was ordered to cut through bandits that were attempting to take the Mani Katti from the shrine. Besides desecrating the shrine by knocking out a wall, the battle was short lived. As thanks the priest allowed her to place her hands on the sword, Marek wasn't really paying attention. All he really knew now was that she didn't have to use the dulling iron sword she had been. They quickly resumed their march towards Lycia, only being stopped in a village that was under attack by bandits. There they met an old friend of Lyn's, the rather shy Pegasus knight, and a rather, odd, archer named Wil.

"Lyndis's Legion, huh?" Marek said. "Things just get stranger and stranger."

Lyn looked at him, surprised that he had actually spoken. She could tell his gaze was on Florina though.

"I think we've stayed here enough, let's continue." He spoke again.

Everyone nodded and continued their journey towards Caelin.

* * *

**Now I know the game says they've only been away from the plains for 10 days when you get Florina and Wil, but it just seemed odd to me.**

**So I really hope none of you will bring down the fact hammer because I've strayed a bit from the actual time frame.**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it.**

**Anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

A simple stop for the night in an abandoned fortress had turned into a fight for survival. They did get Dorcas out of it though, a kind man, just doing whatever he could to get money for medicine for his wife. They had picked a spot to rest for the night after another day of traveling, while Kent and Sain were busy setting up the tents, Lyn was off with Wil hunting, Dorcas was sitting in camp looking intimidating. Florina had chosen to look after Huey, her Pegasus, in relative privacy.

"Ah-ha! Florina there you are." Marek called after her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and wheeled around to meet him. He was standing in front of her before she knew it.

"I would like to apologize. Back when we first met in the village, I sent you over that wall to see if those people need help." He began. "I had no idea that there that many enemies over there, I did not mean to put you in danger."

Florina's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about that. Marek, however, seemed quite distraught over it.

"I-I... Um would like to apologize too." She said. "I do not blame you for that, you couldn't have known. I wasn't intentionally giving you the cold shoulder Marek, I'm just um... shy around men, and even around women I'm reserved. So, again I would like to apologize and apology accepted."

"Good, that's a lot off of my mind." He said.

"R-Right, so if you'll, um excuse me I'll just get back to camp now, I think Lyn's making food so I-

"Florina! Wait a moment." He cut her off.

She gulped and waited for him to continue. He reached into his pack and pulled out a book.

"I've a favor to ask of you." He continued. "You see I have this book here on class and unit analysis. I was wondering if I may ask you a few questions?"

"M-Me? Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I've never had the chance to properly speak with a Pegasus knight before. Usually all I see is one zip across one end of the battlefield to the next and that's it." He said. "So, may I?"

"Um, of course! Yes, I'd love to help." She said.

He pulled a quill pen and ink well from his pack as he sat on the grass. For the next hour he asked her a multitude of questions ranging from armor preferences to weapons. Along with tactics usually employed by Pegasus knights. Florina was actually surprised at how he seemed to hang onto her every word, like they were the only thing keeping him connected to the world. Marek dabbed his last period and stood up.

"Now, may I ask another favor?" He asked her.

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"You see along with what I write I like to draw said unit next to their analysis, here take a look." He said and handed her the book.

"These, drawings are amazing. You're quite the artist Marek." She said.

"Thank you." He said. "So, Florina, may I draw you?"

Florina blushed as she looked up at him.

"You wish to draw me?" She asked.

"Yes, if it makes you uncomfortable I can simply do a silhouette and fill in with some random features." He said.

"No, no. I'd be honored to have you draw me." She smiled at him and handed the book back to him.

"Thank you, now if you'd be so kind as to mount Huey." He gestured towards her Pegasus.

Nodding she hoisted herself up with out any difficulty.

"Do you have your lance by chance?" He asked.

"Yes, right here." She answered and lifted her lance in her right hand.

"Good." He said stepping closer."May I?"

She nodded, he adjusted her body and lance just enough to make her look beautiful and deadly.

"Perfect." He said. "Now please don't hesitate to tell me if you start to get sore sitting like that okay?"

Again she nodded. He made careful strokes as he began to work on her. Within an hour it was done, only having to stop once to let Florina gain feeling back in her arms. He helped her down and made sure she was okay to stand.

"Here, what do you think?" He asked while handing her the book again.

"Wow, that's amazing Marek." She gasped and looked up at him.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." He smiled at her.

Florina blushed a deep shade of crimson and trust the book back to him before running back to camp leaving a confused Marek with Huey. She wasn't looking where she was going and happened to bump into Lyn. Lyn caught the flustered girl by her shoulders to steady her.

"Florina! Are you all right? Your face is all red!" Lyn said with alarm evident in her voice.

"Y-Yes! I'm f-fine!" Florina said.

"What happened?" Lyn asked.

"I was looking after Huey, when Marek came up on me. We talked and apologized to eachother about when we first met, then he asked me questions for his analysis book, then I let him draw me... Then he smiled at me..." Florina trailed off. "He's quite dashing Lyn."

The nomadic girl smiled and poked her friend's sides.

"I think someone's in looooove." She smiled.

Florina blushed a darker shade and quickly ran away from Lyn.

The night around the fire was awkward to say the least. Florina would look up at Marek who would look back making the poor girl quickly look away. All in all however the night passed without much difference.

They had come across a traveling Cleric and her Mage bodyguard who were in need of assistance. As Marek commanded the best he could from Lyn's position, they were able to easily overpower the rabble of bandits. It was a miscalculation on both Marek's and Lyn's parts as the man he sent her to was stronger than either of them thought. Lyn was fast enough to dodge the man's wide arcing attacks but he was strong enough to stop her own strikes. While Marek was focused on finding Kent or Sain another bandit, a man with a large sword was able to get behind them. The sound of air being sliced through alerted Marek to the man's presence and he was able to jump back in time. The bandit swung his sword in a circle around him before coming at Marek again. Marek was able to dodge most of the man's strikes, the one's he couldn't he would simply un-sheath his blade enough to block the other sword.

"Marek! Hang on!" Lyn yelled.

Just as she was about to turn around and help the bandit she was fighting caught her in the stomach with one of his large legs. Lyn regained her footing and had to focus on the bandit again. Marek was able to hold his own against the man, just waiting for the chance to strike or at least out wait the man. As he jumped back to avoid another strike his foot landed on a patch of wet grass causing him to slip. The bandit took advantage of Marek's slip and was able to drive the side of his blade deep into Marek's side. He took the blade out and hit the same spot with the flat of his sword breaking a rib, before kicking Marek in the face knocking him to his back. Marek looked up as the man raised his blade high above his head ready to strike. Marek tightened his own grip on his sword getting ready to counter, but before either could move again a javelin found it's mark in the man's neck. Marek looked behind him to see Florina dismounting Huey and come running towards him.

"Marek! Are you alright?" She asked frantic as she slid down next to him.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just need a vulnerary." He answered.

Florina nodded and pulled one from her pack. She applied the mixture to his wound and pressed hard, Marek's face twisted into a grimace of pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Florina quickly apologized.

"Don't worry, I just need Serra to heal my rib and I'll be fine." He reassured her.

Florina nodded and signaled Serra over. The Cleric came running over and used her staff to heal him.

"There, now you'll probably be sore for the next day or two. So take it easy." Serra said in an odd sing song voice.

"Right, thank you." Marek said.

Besides the incident with Marek, everyone came out of the battle fine. Some of them even looked stronger, odd considering they had been worn out just the other day. As they set up camp Florina refused to leave Marek's side making sure he had water and food, it was cute. At the moment they were sitting against a tree while Florina was inspecting his wound.

"Are sure that you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Florina. There's no need to fuss over me." He smiled.

She blushed and took her hands away from his side.

"R-Right, it's just um, well I... Um." Florina trailed off.

Before Marek could even from the words to tell her to calm down, Florina tried to throw herself at him only to have her knees slip and face plant into his chest.

"Are you alright Florina?" He asked.

"... Y-yes, that wasn't supposed to happen." She mumbled.

She looked up at him expecting an annoyed expression, instead she found him lightly smiling at her. He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"There, there." He said.

A blush formed on her cheeks as she opted to simply sit with him. Lyn was good at hiding her emotions when she wanted to, but even now it was hard to contain her jealousy at Florina.  
The girl who needed help out a tree with bees, in only five days of knowing the man, was cuddling up with Marek. The man in question also seemed quite content to have the Pegasus knight against him. Lyn tried to keep a calm face, but her anger seemed to radiate in her fists as she crushed the stick she was using to hold her fish. Luckily she saved it before the flames could completely destroy it.

"Someone's jealous." Serra said simply while sitting next to Lyn.

"Wha-?" Lyn looked over at the pink haired cleric.

"Anyone with eyes could see that." Serra smiled at Lyn.

Lyn blushed and quickly looked away from the pink haired annoyance. Of course the sight she took in wasn't really any better, Florina's head on Marek's lap looking as peaceful as ever.

"How the... She's afraid of men!" Lyn mumbled to herself.

Marek looked over at Lyn and simply looked back to Florina, who seemed to be sleeping now. Somehow he was able to pick her up without waking her and easily deposited her into her tent. Lyn watched as he took check around the camp and attempted to sneak off with his sword. Curious, she followed him, wanting to make sure he didn't run into any trouble. She found him sitting meditation style with his blade on his lap.

"I know you're there Lyn." He said. "Can't a man meditate in peace?" His voice had a hint of amusement to it.

"Sorry." Lyn apologized. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't heading into danger."

"More like you were stalking me." He countered.

Lyn ignored his comment and sat down next to him.

"So, you seem to be getting close to Florina." She said.

"She's a sweet girl, if just a little shy." He replied. "But yes."

"Do you enjoy her company?" Lyn asked.

"Well of course I do. I think everyone does." He said. "But, I assume you mean if I enjoy her company more than a friend should, yes?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Then the answer is no." He replied. "As I said she's a sweet girl, but a battlefield is no place for love."

"Oh, I see." She said.

A long silence filled the air as Marek went from sitting to laying on his back.

"It's a beautiful night." He stated.

"It is, isn't it." Lyn said as she joined him. "Marek."

"Yes, Lyn?" He asked.

"I wish to apologize, for what I did those days ago." She said. "I didn't mean to make you angry or make things awkward. I just wanted to kiss you, and I hoped you wanted to kiss me."

"I've never been angry with you Lyn. It caught me off guard is all." He said. "But, I'm sorry. I don't wish to kiss you, or pursue a relationship with you."

"Oh... I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." Lyn apologized and was glad they were looking at the sky.

Marek sighed and got back up without another word, he didn't even offer his hand to help her up. Lyn tilted her head back and saw him walking back to camp. When she returned moments later he was already in his tent, by the light he had it was clear he was writing in one of his journals. She sighed and went into her own tent.

The next morning they continued their march towards Lycia, finally crossing into Araphen where a fight broke out. Their merry band of misfits seemed to grow larger with each passing day, joining them was the thief Matthew, and after a brief encounter with the Marquess of Araphen, showing that he was racist towards Saceans the mounted archer Rath joined too.  
It seemed with Rath's company, Lyn's mood was up lifted. Marek was glad, she had been moping for some time now.

* * *

**-Raidori**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that last chapter wasn't the best but I was starting to draw a blank, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't come up with anything better. Sorry. This will be last chapter regarding Lyn's story and once it's in Eliwood's story the story will really start to pick up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

The past so many days had been eventful to say the least. They somehow took along a monk, a pair of siblings and now the newest edition an old general. Lucius, Nils, Ninian and of course Wallace. Marek wasn't complaining though, with all the extra people he was able to have time to himself. Lyn was off talking with everyone else most of the time which allowed him to sit in meditation or write in his journals. The girl, Ninian bothered him though, she didn't seem bad or up to no good. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, there was something that just bothered him. Ninian caught him glaring at her across the fire and looked away. It wasn't until Marek had gone off to his tent that she dared to approach him.

"Um, excuse me? Marek, is it?" She asked while poking her head into his tent.

"Hm? Oh! Ninian, what can I do for you?" He asked while closing a journal.

"Have I done something to offend you?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"No, why do you ask?" He replied.

"Well, I've noticed you glare at me." She said.

"Oh! I apologize. I'm not angry with you, there's just something about you. I can't put my finger on it, but it bothers me." He explained.

"I bother you?" She asked.

"No no no! I just, I'm sorry. I'm not good with this kind of thing, you know explaining." He smirked at her. "The fact that I can't figure out what it is about you, that reminds me of something,  
is what bothers me Ninian."

He stared at her with the same gaze he had while commanding those on the battlefield. Ninian couldn't help but blush, it was simply embarassing to be stared at. The sharp intake of breath from Marek brought her eyes to his.

"That's it..." He trailed off. "You and your brother!"

Ninian's own eyes widened in shock, almost sure of what he was going to say.

"Dragons..." He said simply.

"How...?" Ninian asked him.

"I don't know." He said. "Something about you, now I can see it."

"What will you do about it?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He said simply.

She looked up at him surprise written all over her face.

"Clearly you want to keep this a secret, I shall respect your wish." He answered with a smile.

"... Thank you, my lord Marek." Ninian smiled back.

"Please, just Marek." He told her.

"Of course, I've wasted enough of your time." Ninian started to get up.

"Ninian, wait a moment." He said.

She looked at him and sat back down. He picked up the journal he was writing in before she came in and opened it again.

"This is one of many journals I have. I have not written what you and your brother are, and I will not." He began. "But may I draw you?"

"Draw me?" She asked.

"Of course, here take a look." He answered while handing the journal to her. "I've drawn everyone, except you."

"I don't see Lady Lyndis in here either." She said.

Marek didn't move to show her, where Lyn was in the journal or offer any words to explain. Ninian handed the journal back to him and sat up straight.

"I take it, that yes I may?" He asked.

"Yes, you may." She said. "Do you want me to smile or anything."

"No, no. Just sit however you are comfortable." He answered.

Ninian nodded and sat up straight with her usual calm yet somehow smiling face. Marek looked up several times during his drawing, then after twenty minutes he handed the journal back to her.

"I hope you approve." He said.

"Yes, it's very beautiful." She said.

"You're beautiful." He said, his tone not changing.

"You're sweet, but I don't think it would be appropriate with you having feelings for Lady Lyndis." She said.

"So, you know do you?" He asked.

"It's not hard to see." She said simply. "Just as you will keep my secret, I will keep yours."

"Thank you." He nodded to her.

She nodded back, gave him his journal then walked out of the tent to the one she shared with Nils. Marek pulled out his journal on tactics and began writing in new ways to use the units he had. After an hour or so the light he had in his tent was a beacon for bandits in the night, he put out said light and put his head down for some sleep.

As their merry band of misfits closed in on Caelin's castle they were able to see the forces Lundgren had assembled for this last ditch effort to stop Lyn. Marek tapped the pocket inside his coat to make sure his tactics journal was still there before turning towards the troops who had followed Lyn all the way here.

"Okay, it's been an eventful past couple of months. Now we're here, truthfully I'm not sure what to say." He said.

A few of the people gathered snickered.

"The only thing I can really think of is be careful." He said.

Everyone nodded and the battle commenced. It was surprisingly short lived, minus the occasional annoying impossible hits from the enemy. Even with his dying breath, Lundgren showed himself to be a petty man. Marek wasn't completely sure on what happened next, all he knew is that Lyn met her Grandfather then servants came and showed everyone to a room. He didn't stay long, after an hour of being shown to his room another servant informed him of a dinner that was to be held within the next hour. He was so rushed to get out of the castle and out to the stables he didn't bother trying to be sneaky. He picked the horse that seemed to be the fastest and took off, it wasn't until he was a decent distance away that he realized that he forgot all of his other journals back in the room he was shown to.

"Dammit!" He cursed. "Nothing to be done about it now."

With an annoyed sigh he continued to guide his horse away from castle Caelin.

Lyn came down the stairs from her Grandfather's room and into the dining room where all of her companions were all ready seated. She smiled at her friends until her eyes reached the one empty seat near the end of the table.

"Has anyone seen Marek?" She asked.

A murmur of "no" and "I just noticed that" swept across the table. Lyn approached a servant and kindly asked where they had shown the Tactician, when that failed she asked where they had put the dark looking man. When she put it that way the servant gave detailed instructions on where to find his room. She thanked them and walked up to the room she was informed of.

"Marek?" She asked while knocking on the door. "Are you in there?"

She tried the knob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Walking in she found the room as if it had never been occupied. There was no trace of Marek at all, it wasn't until she spied the pack in the corner of the room. Stepping towards the pack she opened it to find Marek's journals. She picked up the first one, a black journal. When she opened it, she found it was just his until analysis book. She put that one back and took the second one, a light blue journal. She flipped it open to the first page and began to read.

_ Kent-_  
_ One of two knights who have been sent to recover Lyn for her Grandfather, Marquess of Caelin. He seems to be a good man if only a tad bit too serious. He seems very proficient with his blade, and seems to know the weapon triangle as well, that's good, the less I have to explain the faster we can continue on our way. From the look in his eyes when he stopped me the other night, he is very loyal... Or just very attracted to Lyn, can't say I blame him._

Under the paragraph description of Kent was a rather good sketch of him, it was just his face and the upper part of his torso. She flipped to the next page and began reading again.

_Sain-_  
_One of two knights who have been sent to recover Lyn for her Grandfather, Marquess of Caelin. When compared to his partner Kent, Sain is rather... Strange. He is rather easy going which on the road is actually a nice change of pace, but still... Either he was simply trying to look heroic for Lyn with his lance or indeed he did not know about the weapon triangle thank goodness for Kent. He seems to be a good man if only a bit... Horny._

Lyn rolled her eyes at Marek's last sentence about Sain. Just like Kent's page there was a good sketch of Sain under his little description. She continued on towards the pages each with a description and a sketch.

_ Florina-_  
_A Pegasus knight, a rather timid Pegasus knight. From what I was able to gather, she and Lyn are old friends. She has joined us under some odd initiation or something. She's quite the beautiful girl, she reminds me of Rubi. Lately she has become rather attachted to me, it was harmless until she tried to kiss me. After a simple discussion she has agreed to stop pursuing me and simply be my friend. She has great potential, she only needs to be able to get over her fear of men and perhaps stop doubting herself as much as she does._

_ Wil-_  
_A rather odd young man. He is rather proficient with the bow, so that's a plus. We met him in the same village we met Florina. I think Lyn may have a crush on him, or perhaps she finds him curious as I do. With him along we, or rather Lyn has been able to bring twice as much game for dinner. I still don't know what to make of him, but for the moment I will consider him my friend, or maybe a treasured acquaintance._

_ Dorcas-_  
_A quiet man. He was working with bandits to make gold for his wife, Natalie. He has decided to come with us after a conversation with his wife. He's good with an axe, which is always good to have another weapon user. He's proven himself a valuable contribution to the team. I hope his wife gets better once all this is over with._

_ Serra-_  
_A rather... outspoken woman. She's a Cleric who was on her way to Ostia with her Mage bodyguard Erk. There is always room for a healer, now we can save the few vulneraries we have for when we need them. All in all, she's not so bad, she does seem to be a very vane woman. If she could just keep her mouth shut for more than three minutes I think I could actually enjoy her company._

_Lyn stopped reading for a moment, and couldn't help but notice that she had yet to be mentioned so far. She decided she would read the entire book and perhaps she would find the small paragraph he had written about her._

_ Erk-_  
_A serious young man. He's Serra's bodyguard but he seems like he would rather being doing anything else but that._  
_He is a rather powerful mage, and even one mage can turn the tide of any battle, I'm glad to have him along. Of all the hair color's I've seen I must say I've never seen purple, well at least not a man anyway. I would suggest that he loosen up a bit, but coming from me I don't think he would really do it. Plus I've seen what can happen when a Mage does not have full control over their emotions._

_ Rath-_  
_A Nomad, much like Lyn. He is a very fine archer which is nice, but more than that he seems to be able to lighten Lyn's mood. I'm grateful for him being with us, now Lyn can talk to someone who shares her culture, after all she's been through I think she deserves someone she can confide in. Rath is a rather, quiet man but when added to all the voices I hear around camp already, I'm very glad for his silence._

Lyn frowned at Rath's paragraph. She had confided in Marek, but apparently he did not think so.

_ Matthew-_  
_He says he's a thief but I think he's more than that. One of the more annoying things about him, he can't seem to keep his hands to himself. I've "lost" my journals several times now, and somehow he always seems to find them. He makes for an invaluable unit on the field though so I guess I can overlook it._

_ Nils-_  
_A bard whose music somehow "refreshes" our companions. He needs to be constantly protected though, but with him able to help others keep going that's a rather easy job. Him and his sister seem kind of off to me, but so far have done nothing but make nights at camp and days on the road more enjoyable._

_ Lucius-_  
_I honestly thought he was a woman when we first met. Thankfully that was rectified before anything got awkward. He's quite good with light magic, which is nice especially with those Shamans we keep running into. If only he could use staves as well two healers is always better than one. It's not a big deal though, I don't think Serra likes him that much, not sure why though._

_ Ninian-_  
_Nils' sister, a very beautiful woman. She reminds me of Claire... I miss her. I finally figured out what it is that kept bothering me about her and Nils, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone and that includes writing it in here. She seems as timid as Florina,_  
_maybe less. More than what I found out about her, I get the feeling that she and her brother are involved or are going to be, with something bad, I'm not sure what but whatever it is I hope I can help them._

_ Wallace-_  
_A large man, with an even larger sense of duty it seems. He is a proud General, or retired according to Sain at least. I'm glad he decided to join us and not attack us, I don't think we could have stood up to him. His jovial personality towards combat reminds me of Cain, I miss him too. I don't know if knows his own strength, he clapped me on the back yesterday and I swear there is a perfect bruise in the shape of his hand._

The rest of the pages were blank. Lyn flipped through them three more times just incase, and still there wasn't even one page, not even a sentence completely about her! Lyn couldn't believe it, she had rescued that man from sure death on the plains and he didn't even write about her in his stupid journals? She was about to tear the book in half when she noticed the last journal still in his pack. She closed the one in her hands and picked up the journal that oddly enough matched the color of her hair. She decided that if this book was more words about her companions and not one word about her she would for sure tear up his journals.

_ Lyn_

_ I was traveling as I often due, almost for the past two years now. I made it into the Sacae plains, I had misjudged my own water and ended up passing out in the middle of the endless green. When I awoke I was staring into the eyes of an angel of that I'm sure. __Lyn, as she introduced herself, had found me on the plains and had taken me inside out of the goodness of her heart. I owe her a debt that I will never be able to repay no matter what I do. She asked me my name and if I would share my story with her, I could have come up some simple lie but bandits saved me the trouble. She's quite good with the blade, with more practice she could easily be a famous sword fighter._  
_ She wanted to accompany me on my travels, I asked her for her parents permission, like she was a small child or something. Her eyes got misty when I asked for her parent's consent. She explained the tragic event that took her parent's and the rest of her tribe, I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her but it was much too early for anything more than perhaps a handshake. I didn't want to see tears trail down that beautiful face so I said she could come with me, hoping it would turn her mood around. Luckily it did and just like that we were on our way._  
_ We've spent quite sometime together, I must say she is quite the charming woman. I've recently began teaching how to read The way her face scrunches up in concentration when she's writing words and letters is cute. She was able to get the basics down no problem, just like I knew she would, she's gives herself far too little credit. The way her eyes light up when she finally is able to read the large words I've written for her is absolutely breath taking. Unfortunately with her new vassal Kent our studying has been cut down to the point of almost none existent, but I've taught her enough._  
_Lyn kissed me last night, she caught me off guard. I wanted so badly to take her into my arms right then and there and never let her go. The only things stopping me? Where we were, and my own paranoia. If Michael were to somehow find me, he would go after Lyn, I don't think I could handle that._

The next so many pages were full of sketches of her. Some were just like the other's, just her head and the upper torso, others were full body. Another page was completely dedicated to her facial expressions it seemed. They all had two or three word descriptions of what emotion she was showing, one of them was during a sad moment for her and under it, it read.

"She's sad yes, but it's just so adorable!"

Lyn giggled at that and continued to leaf through the drawings of her. The next page she turned to had her staring into her own eyes, she quickly realized it was the same look she had when she kissed him. Lyn looked at the words under it.

"This face plagues my dreams now, I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

She blushed when she read those words. She turned the next page and was slightly disappointed to find more words.

_The same night that she kissed me, she touched my scar. I've never let anyone touch this mark, but she caught me off guard then as well. She asked me if it hurt, I had told her that she wasn't allowed to ask questions about my scar of course that didn't stop her. I answered her anyway, she apologized and said she was curious. I can't really blame her, if she had a scar on her face I'd want to know too._  
_ I may be wrong, as rare as that is for me. I think Lyn is jealous of how much time Florina and I have been spending together. I hope I'm not giving either of them the wrong impression. Florina tried to kiss me tonight, she slipped on her knees into my chest. We had a brief talk and have agreed to simply be friends. I let her use my lap as a pillow and when she fell asleep I carried her to her tent. I tried to meditate in the woods a bit from camp but Lyn followed me, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. We talked about Florina and afterwards looked towards the sky._  
_ Lyn apologized for kissing me and explained why she did it. It killed me inside to not be able to tell her that I feel the same way. As corny as it may sound, I've never felt this way about any woman. I was confused at first but now it's simple, but not at the same time._  
_ I love her._

Those were the last words in the journal.

"He... loves me." Lyn spoke. "He loves me."

A smile split Lyn's face.

"He loves me!" She nearly shouted.

She put the journal to her chest and fell back into the bed she was sitting on. It was then that she decided that when, not if, when she saw Marek again he was not getting away from her.

* * *

**I hope no one was disappointed with how this chapter ended, and like I said the story will really start to pick up now.**

**-Raidori**


End file.
